Unless otherwise indicated herein, approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims listed below and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Other than a realistic visual experience, a realistic hearing experience from a user perspective is also a key factor for a user to have an immersive experience in virtual reality (VR). In general, sounds in VR can be generated by limited channels such as the two headphones worn by the user. In practice, the hearing experience tends to be different from the sounds in real world which usually come in all directions within a given environment. For example, in a VR application in which a source of music is to the north of the user, channel outputs would be different when the user faces west and when the user faces east. Moreover, typically a user would not fix his/her head is a given position for a prolonged period of time; rather, it is likely that the user would constantly move his/her head, and this would require changes in channel outputs over time according to the head motion of the user. Accordingly, the ability to render audio effects through limited channels to match or otherwise mimic a real-world hearing experience is a goal of audio-related technologies in the context of VR.